As known, the closing or damping hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, pivoted on a fix element, usually fixed to the support frame thereof, or to a wall and/or to the floor.
Usually, such hinges comprise a cam element which interacts with a plunger member slidably movable in a operative chamber within the fixed or mobile element.
Moreover, elastic contrast means acting on the plunger member and a working fluid, usually oil, adapted to hydraulically counteract the action thereof are provided, thus controlling the rotation of the door, the shutter or the like.
From the international applications WO2007/125524 and WO2011/016000 exemplary embodiments of these hinges are known, which have a pivot defining a substantially vertical axis perpendicular to the horizontal sliding axis of the plunger member.
Although these hinges have high functionality and reliability, they have the recognized drawback that the plunger member is insertable in correspondence of the rear portion of the hinge body, after the making the operating chamber by a difficult deburring maching process and internal thread thereof to allow the screwing of the closure cap.
Such process, long, difficult and hence expensive per se, is even more difficult by the fact that the plunger member moves in an oil bath, so that the machining tolerances must be very low.
In these conditions, it is self-evident that the shape of the hinge body is strongly conditioned by the presence of the closure cap.
Moreover, the materials to be used must be of the best quality, since any maintenance and replacement of the internal mechanical members is extremely difficult and require, in any case, the dismounting of the door, shutter or the like from the hinge device, and of the latter from the support structure to which it is coupled.
Further, the overall dimensions of the hinge device are strongly influenced by the above described processing.
From the documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,010 and US2010/024159 door closers are known in which the plunger member is mounted in a tubular member fixed to the main body of the same door closer.
These devices have high dimensions, in particular due to the shape of the respective cam elements.
Moreover, in case of maintenance or replacement they require the dismounting of the door, shutter or the like to which they are coupled.